First Time
by impatient14
Summary: One- shot; Steroline A/U- Liz Forbes never got sick but Stefan and Caroline still experienced that first kiss at the cabin. They have since shared multiple kisses, and the sexual tension is starting to boil over…


Caroline was late. Stefan would be there any minute to pick her up and she hadn't even showered yet. She had spent the day going through the garage with her mother, trying to clean out some junk and she was covered in dust and dirt. Her mother had left minutes before for a shift at the station.

Caroline dashed into the bathroom and stripped down quickly. She jumped into the shower before it even had a chance to warm up and closed the shower curtain behind her.

She took a moment to let the water temperature rise before putting her head under the shower stream and letting the water run through her hair.

Caroline heard her front door open.

"Stefan?" She called out.

Stefan could hear the shower running.

"Yeah- where-" His voice was soft and playful.

"I'm in the shower- just give me a minute."

_Crap. I need to hurry_.

Caroline looked to the shelf in the shower to grab her shampoo.

It wasn't there.

_Mom! Seriously! Who uses all the shampoo and doesn't grab the next bottle from the closet?_

Caroline sighed. She couldn't go out in the hall to get it, Stefan was probably sitting on her couch and would get quite the view when she reached for the extra shampoo bottle.

She took a deep breath.

"Uh- Stefan?" She didn't bother yelling, she knew he could hear her.

Caroline heard footsteps walking towards the bathroom. Stefan stayed outside the door. Knowing he was only a few feet away from her, when she was wet and naked, made Caroline's heart start to pound.

"Caroline…did you need m- something?" Stefan stumbled over his words. He sounded nervous.

Caroline smiled. She felt a surge of energy flow through her. Her stomach started to twist and the tingles she felt lower refused to go away. She knew what she wanted. She knew what Stefan wanted. They were ready.

_This…this is just a convenient way to get there._

Caroline smiled to herself again before answering.

"yeah- my mom used all the shampoo…would you mind bringing me another bottle. Its in the hall closet." She said this so innocently she almost felt guilty.

"Uh- yeah- sure." Stefan swallowed hard. He walked to the hall closet and pulled the shampoo from the shelf. His walk back to the bathroom was filled with his racing thoughts.

_No big deal. She just wants to wash her hair._

_She will be naked…and I will be right next to her…but its no big deal. _

_Just relax Stefan._

Stefan opened the bathroom door. The steam washed over him, coaxing out the side of him that he wasn't sure Caroline was ready for.

He stared at the shower curtain. Trying his hand at x-ray vision.

"Stefan?" Caroline pulled the curtain back enough to poke her head out of the shower. "Oh good." She reached her hand out for the shampoo and Stefan stepped closer to her so he could hand it to her. They locked eyes.

Every part of him wanted to strip off his clothes and step under the water with her. He had thought about it the moment he heard the water running from the living room. He thought about the way the water must be cascading down her body, conforming around every curve.

Caroline didn't drop his gaze. She thought of all the things she could say to get him to join her. She tried to come up with something sexy but cute- something Stefan couldn't resist. But then she knew one of the best parts of their relationship, was being able to communicate, without saying a word.

She kept her eyes on him and lifted one side of her mouth into a sexy smirk. She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head back and to the side- beckoning him.

Stefan's eyes grew wide and his heart leapt into his throat.

_She wants me to join her._

Stefan had to steady himself before kicking off his shoes and removing his clothes while she watched.

Caroline took in the sight of Stefan undressing and was eager to put her hands on him.

Stefan stepped over the side of the bathtub as Caroline moved back make room for him next to her.

Stefan's eyes roamed over her body, memorizing every inch of her. Caroline looked up at him, nervous but confident.

He stepped closer to her. She expected him to lean in and kiss her, but he reached for the shampoo bottle instead. He put some in his hands and began massaging it into Caroline's hair. Her playful smile grew wider and she let out a soft giggle.

When he was through, Stefan helped rinse out the shampoo, running his hands through her hair and down her back. With the touch of his hands, Caroline felt tingles coursing through her entire body.

Stefan was enjoying washing her, and he knew if he started to kiss her now, he wouldn't stop.

So he pulled the washcloth from the shower catty and lathered it with soap. He smiled down at Caroline.

He pulled her against his body and brought his face down to hers. He left a soft trail of kisses across her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Turn around please."

Caroline did as he requested, and Stefan began washing her back. He worked his way all the way down her body until he was washing one ankle at a time, using his other hand to caress her thighs.

Caroline couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

Stefan stood up then and pressed his body against hers. He reached around her with the washcloth and began washing her again. He worked his way around the curves of her breast, down to her center.

When Stefan dropped the washcloth and began using his hands to feel her, Caroline turned around and crushed her lips to his.

They kissed with a passion both of them had felt for so long. Their hands explored each other while their mouths found a rhythm that made both of them forget the world around them.

Stefan couldn't wait to be with Caroline, he wanted to lay her down and make love to her for hours. But right now, now was not the right moment for that. He didn't want their first time to be rushed.

He slowed down their kiss, pulling away from her gently.

"My my, Miss Forbes, you really know how to be late for a date." He smiled down at her.

Caroline beamed up at him and laughed softly.

She wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She knew she wanted Stefan, she knew she needed him. But she hadn't thought through her plan enough. Their passion was overwhelming, and she didn't want the first time they had sex to be so carnal.

The first time at least.

"I believe we have dinner reservations to get to Mr. Salvatore." Caroline Said sweetly. "Stop distracting me."

Stefan laughed and reached behind her to turn off the water.

"You are absolutely right, what was I thinking?" He smiled and turned around to find a towel hanging from the rail.

He wrapped it around Caroline and then kissed her softly.

"We may have to revisit this shower in the future, but for tonight, I have something else planned." He whispered this to her, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

They pulled apart enough to look into each others eyes, both of them knowing exactly what the other wanted.

They would go on a great date that night. They would eat a delicious dinner and talk for hours over a bottle of wine. They would leave the restaurant hand in hand. When they get to the Salvatore's house Stefan would make Caroline wait outside for a moment before she came into the house. She would find candles lighting the path up the stairs to his bedroom. There, Stefan would be waiting for her. There, is where they would spend the next several hours together, making love and bonding for life.


End file.
